The Rebel Prince
by Expergiscimini
Summary: Pariah Dark ruled for centuries; when he comes across Danny Fenton, a half ghost for about a year, he makes a deal. He teaches Danny to control his powers IF he becomes his son. So now Phantom went from Hero to Villainous Prince behind a mask. When Danny meets Chaos, leader of the Insurgents, he uncovers more than his father likes. (Rated M cause I'm paranoid)
1. Sealing His Fate

**Story: The Rebel Prince**

**Prologue: Sealing his fate**

**Heyyyy look who's back! Me! -dead silence- Oh come on! You guys should be more enthusiastic that your favorite storyteller is back! -more silence- Fine. If thats how you want to play it. NO COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**I did the draft in L.A. class cause I just got so damn bored. Curse you boredness and your symptoms too! **

**Many of you have seen I changed my fanfic name to Expergiscimini. It it latin and means Awake. Go figure.**

**Oh! And by the way guys. I might not be able to do much work on my stories because I have ALOT of stress for an event coming up. So I'm SOOOOOO sorry if I don't update in a long time. I will most likely get back into writing after January 17th. Thank you guys sooo much for favoriting, following and reading my stories. It makes me, as a person feel so much better about myself, because, when you're a depressed person, you don't really get to feel truly special. Right now I'm recovering pretty quickly but I'm still on the bumpy road.**

**So thank you to the ones who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited. If it weren't you for you, I would probably be dead. But thanks to you, I'm not. I'm living. I'm happy. And I definitely don't feel the cruel invisible voice putting me down or giving me grief anymore.**

**Tha- (Trouble) Yeah yeah we get it! Your very thankful you're alive and very happy that other humans beings with a better life than you spare a glance at your online life.**

**Exper: Like you have a life!**

**Trouble: .––––––––––––––––––––.**

**Sooooo I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did Nathan would be dead by now. -Smiles innocently-**

**There I did it happy?**

**Angelica: Yes, we are very proud, Awake. Do you not agree, Trouble?**

**Trouble: Yeah she did good. Come on Exper get on with the story, I need my fun!**

**Ghostie: Sxs! Smo bhb hi! :D**

**Audience confuses.**

**Yea yea Trouble we know. Now off to see the Dreaded Prince Phantom, the horrible and murderous Prince Phantom!**

**Danny: Hey!**

**3rd person POV with an insight on what's going on in Danny's Head**

* * *

><p><em>This means that you're reading a flashback or listening to Danny's thoughts if its surrounded by <em>normal _text. And when he's thinking in a flash-back, the words will be _normal.

(Btw Ghostie is my newest muse! Treat him with respect!)

(Line)

_I skidded backwards only for him to stride towards me. He was suddenly in my face, a glowering match going on between us, equal but neither willing to back down._

"_Oh? You're not? Using your powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You're more like me than you know" he stated. He suddenly raised his hand, garmented in a black glove and swang. _

_His unexpected attack sent me towards the glowing blade stuck in the ground a few yards away._

_After a moment of recovery, I got an idea. _

"_Oh yeah? Well, if thats the case, then instead of asking you to give the ring back, I'll make you!" I shouted as I placed my left hand on top of The Soul Shredder. I immediately felt the power flowing threw my hand, and into my body. _

_I loved it, but I had a threat to carry out._

"_Daniel! No! The sword is a signal!" He cried from behind me, fear starting to creep into his aura. _

"_A signal?" I pulled with all my strength, putting two hands on top of it. It slid out of its pedestal with ease beneath my feet. It stopped glowing but its power increased. "A signal of what?" I added curiously. _

_Suddenly, all the glowing green skeleton's eyes glowed a bright crimson. And hell started to enter the place I called home. The ground started to shake; Vlad looked up at the dome, which currently was deteriorating away to reveal… Oh god. No. Shit! No! This can't be happening! No! NO! NOO!_

_As soon as the dome was done, it was replaced with something much, much worse. For you see, the green impenetrable dome once above me was replaced with the green background of the Ghost Zone._

_We were in the Ghost Zone. I was in the Ghost Zone. Amity Park was in the Ghost Zone._

_It took me a few minutes to register that my rash action was a huge mistake. Distantly I heard shrieks and screams and cries for help, all unanswered as I watched the spectral sky above me. _

_The skeletons suddenly lifted their heads. They then surged forward towards us. I was quivering unceasingly, with the infamous Soul Shredder in my hand. Not a very heroic look._

_Suddenly the sword flew out of my grasp. The weird part, is that I was holding it in a death grip, yet I just let go._

_I watched the sword fly to a man upon a fiery alicorn with a mane and tail of angry green flames. The man was clothed in a knights armour. His face was hidden behind the darkness of his ash grey helmet, only his purple eyes seemed to show and even then, they were dark too. Behind him, a purple cape of flames billowed in an invisible wind; the Fright Knight. _

_Next to the Fright Knight, was a man I didn't have any familiarity to. He wore a suit of dark grey armour, a cape attached to his broad shoulders. The cape was red on the inside and black on the out, at the end it was torn, giving him a menacing appearance. His face was contorted in a wicked smirk; his eyes green with power. The gauntlets covering his hands grew little green spikes and faded into his black chains. A black eye-patch covering his right eye._

_This man, ghost, was Pariah Dark, king of all ghosts. _

_I felt a strange loyalty to this monster. I loathed him, hated him. But something in me loved him like a hero, a father. It disgusted me how much I wanted to love the enemy._

"_Of surrender now" he commanded in a deep throaty voice laced in authority. _

_Vlad and I were too shocked to know what to do next; the king chose for us._

_He suddenly balled his hands and put them together; this action created a red light to go towards Vlad, which knocked him out cold, therefore, altering his black devil horns into smooth white and his persian green-blue skin into caucasian. Vlad had reverted back to his human form; forcibly._

"_A little ragged around the edges, Child?" The king commented. Snapping back to reality, I realized he was talking to me._

"_Yea? So? Doesn't mean I can't kick you butt!" I lunged towards him, only for him to sidestep, causing me to tumble to the ground. Fright Knight tried to get into an attack position, but was stopped when Pariah held up his hand, ordering the general to back down._

"_I could teach you everything, Child. Give you power, a rank in the new world we could build together." _

"_I don't want your lousy offers!" I felt torn. Suddenly it hit me, I realized that he was using his powers on me. He was trying to control me. _

_And it was working._

"_Come Child. Shall we make a deal?" I couldn't resist any longer. _

"_What's the deal?"_

"_You shall become my heir, my son. And in exchange, I will teach you to control your great powers and, perhaps, rule the Ghost Zone when my reign is up. Think it over for a moment."_

_I __**was**_ _thinking it over. Greatly. Enough so that I couldn't see two people run on to the field. _

_Pariah, however did; I caught his flicker of his head moving up. I looked up at our visitors._

"_Tucker? What are you doing here? And who's your friend." I looked over at the girl with short black hair with a few dark brown stands. She had deep brown eyes, but at brown and bright they looked, they seemed to be hiding secrets. Dark and dangerous secrets. Finally my emerald eyes swept over her interesting attire. _

_She was wearing black leather combat boots with dark grey steel tips. She was wearing purple leggings and a green and black plaid skirt. Her tank top stopped at her midsection, exposing her pale skinned midriff quite nicely. In the middle of her tank, was a purple oval. She looked at Tucker worriedly._

_Then it clicked. _

_Then I started to get mad, I didn't even know why I was getting mad. "You told her my secret didn't you! I accused, "We were supposed to be best friends! This was not an example of best friends, Tucker!"_

"_Dude ple-" "No! I can't believe you! No more excuses!" I roared. I had come to my decision. I felt myself changing. Tucker and the girl started to back away, but the Fright Knight got in their way._

_I summoned a ball of green energy; I pointed it at my former friend._

_For a second, I asked myself what I was doing. Why I was going to shoot my best friend. Then the anger came, and my thoughtless logic came with it. I aim at him. I couldn't kill him, but I did want to punish him. _

_I let go._

_It sailed through the air. It came in contact with Tucker's legs; he screamed, a scream of pain, of betrayal. I saw the blast had hit his legs, most likely damaging them beyond repair. Good._

"_Shall we go, my son?"_

_I spun around and caught a glimpse of my reflection in his armour. I saw my pupils were green slits. I had grown tiny fangs, barely seeable to the naked eye, but still, they were there. My aura was now a mixture of black and green. I smiled. A twisted version of what you should have seen._

"_Let's go, Father. No need to waste anymore time these pathetic species." _

"_As you wish, my son"_

"_Danny!" Cried Tucker as we flicker out of existence to reappear in demonic looking castle. Everyone looked to where we were standing. Then every one saw me. They knew me. The Halfa. The human boy turned ghost. And they were scared. Danny Phantom did not have slitted pupils or an evil smirk. _

_Pariah raised his hands suddenly, then he spoke, introducing my new persona to the new world._

'_This, my subjects, is Phantom. He shall be my son. Therefore, he is your prince and future king. You will treat him with respect or suffer consequences that will leave you perfect prey for other stronger ghosts." _

_I looked around at my new subjects. Many had started to bow towards us or scurry away to prepare for the needs of their king and his son._

_I was going to love being a prince._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so originally I made Danny get mad at Tucker because he thought this girl (Sam) was his girlfriend. xD Other than that, I'm really sorry for the stupid excuse that Danny has used to 'leave' Amity, but nothing was coming and I wanted Danny to get a look at this girl :P She'll be super important later in the story. And I'm telling you now, when this happens Danny is fourteen (14) but, in the next section, three (3) maybe four (4) years later, Danny is different and experiencing some conflicting emotions.<strong>

**Oh! And I'm sorry for switching up Sam's look a little bit. Don't flame. She'll need the 'brown' eyes for the next chapter. xD And a couple other reasons.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p>I hate being the prince.<p>

Oh trust me, after about four years, it was amazing. The feeling of command and power. Truly a lovely sight. Former enemies, kneeling before my father and I.

But after those four years, that little voice in the back of my head woke up. Every night when I'm alone, he whispers that what I am doing is wrong.

But every time the voice gains more volume, I squish it down again. But its been getting more difficult each day.

I have been given the rank 'Lord of Amity'. Its just a name though, it's mostly father who rules with an iron fist, like father. But while even though I watch over the a small area in the human plane, my father gives me a bit of reign over both the human and ghostly. My father is proud of me every time I kill a rebel to make a statement to my citizens. Even though I hate having this much blood on my hands.

My father devised a plan not long ago, for what would happen if some nosy delinquentes started to wonder, 'Where was Danny Fenton?'.

So the the first morning of December, Father killed me in front of everyone. All he had to do was simply teleported me and made it look like I was being burned in green flames. When he came back from my 'execution', he told me the tales. The Fentons had cried. The idiots had cried for a son they had killed long ago.

A soft voice broke through my memories.

"P-Prince P-Phantom?" Came the voice from the great doors to my room.

I peered over my shoulder slowly. There stood the famous Ember McLain. She was wearing your typical outfit as a medieval maid. Her once long and silky blue hair now reduced to shaggy mess. Her once fearless green eyes broken beyond repair. She looked so...weak. So scared; her fear was flying off like fireworks in the sky.

"Yes?" I replied; authority clear but on the inside I was guilty. I remember when Father and _I _broke her. Broke her spirit. Broke her will. And here she stands in my doorway, beaten and crippled. She looked to fall at any moment, wavering unsteadily upon her small feet.

I remember when she tried fight back, to get away. Father had beaten her senselessly until she bowed before us with no hesitation. I was smiling my smirk the whole fucking time, even when Father allowed me to take a few whacks. I should not have; now I feel guilty for beating a _woman_. A girl no less.

"Y-you have been asked for by the k-k-king" Ember answered. God even her voice sound demoralizing.

I stood up. Green caped waving slightly as I took steps towards the girl. Each and every time, flinching and wincing at the soft taps my feet met upon the stone floor. Only after a few strides was I upon her petite figure, me standing a head above her, her not meeting my slitted, emerald eyes.

The voice then started to pipe up its nonsense about comforting her. "Ember" I said. She winced, awaiting some sort of horrible punishment. "Yes, my Prince."

"Please take the day off. Go home. See Skulker and your friends."

She looked up at my stony gaze. She was shocked. Finally, another emotion other than fear. Her shocked expression morphed into relief and gratefulness.

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness! Thank you", and with that she sprinted out of the room. But before she got to the door, I called her name.

She stopped, and flicker of fear crossed her face. "You will not speak of this to my father. Understand?"

She nodded. "Thank you...Dipstick." And with that, she left for the day. I smiled warmly after her retreating figure. I realized she had called me her nickname for me. In a way, I was furious, but I was mostly happy. Happy she wasn't as broken as she let on.

And with that I went to the throne room. The room in which my father awaited patiently.

(Line)

The ghostly wails echoed hauntingly when the doors opened to reveal my masked face. Father had insisted I wear a helmet to hide my true identity. It does not really matter anyway, all of Amity know that their beloved hero was _gone_.

But nonetheless, I agreed with Father. A helmet would be worthy to keep, or at least until the opportune moment. (**A/N Next chaptie will come faster if you can guess who said those words and what movie they were in and who the actor is)** My helmet was made of demonic black steel, painted with stripes of neon green and eerie black to make it more alarming; Its a barbuta, my favorite helmet, I always wear it when I go to battle. The steel parted covered my cheeks and white hair, inside the helmet was a black, breathable fabric to go over my eyes, nose and mouth.

Over the last few days, I had been taking it off as soon as I got to my quarters, I tell you because thats when my little voice in my head started to talk again.

And everytime I take it off, it gets louder and louder.

"Phantom" came a welcoming deep voice from a black, red and green throne. There upon that that imperial piece of shit, sat the man who had taken my as his own three years ago. There sat King Pariah Dark, in all his glory.

Next to his throne, stood a slight smaller one. This one being instead a bright green and eerie black with small strips of white here and there. This one belonged to the certain prince.

"Good evening, Father" I greeted, feigning love and respect. "You called for me?"

"Yes, Guards" he said, then waved his hand, signalling for them to leave them for a few moments. "Phantom, take off your helmet, I wish to see my son's face."

I did as asked, my grey gauntlets reaching up to slip the piece of metal off of my face, revealing a set of unruly white hair with black tips. My eyes rejoiced to finally be out from the confined space of the helmet. I looked over to my father, he had gotten up from his cathedra, and was now in front of me.

"I wish to speak with you about the rebel situation in Amity."

Ah, the rebels, more specifically: The Insurgents, lead by a radical called Chaos, short for Bringer of Chaos (BOC). (**A/N Get it? xD**) Father has been relentlessly trying to find this revolter for two years. I, on the other hand, have seen them in person; this revolter is no mere man, they are but a girl. She looks to be around 17 or 18. She wears black armour with violet stripes coming here and there. She wears a helmet resembling a skull. Its black and its fear inducing; And whatever I fear, I _kill_. Thats an oath I intend to keep.

From what I have seen, she has amethyst eyes, but whenever I go out to make an announcement to the citizens, I look for those electric violet orbs of fire. But I never find them. Just more stares of fear, hate and in some cases, loyalty.

I have never told Father of what I have seen in the battles that I go through. I have seen Chaos more than once, I know that she has black hair. I know everything about her physical figure.

But I have never told him about what I have seen. Only if it was a victory or not.

"Father, you've been obsessing over these disobedient thugs, you should really take a break", I stated, almost worrying for the large men's health. Almost.

"I know. And I shall, once I get this Chaos out of my way. This is hoodlum still out there in the world, my reign, your reign is still at threat." He growled, " We can not allow the Insurgents to exist."

I pondered this over slightly. _Are they really that bad? _came the voice in my head. _Of course they are you fool! _I argued back, I will not let an _invisible _voice make me, the Prince Phantom of the Ghost Zone and Lord of Amity feel remorse for a pack of fuckups.

But I _did _feel remorse. I _did _feel something other than a bunch of bastards when I see them. I felt hope. I felt like they are doing the right action by fighting against my father and I.

"Phantom? What do you think should be done about these crooks? Any opinions?" Came the deep voice, cutting through my hazy fog of a mind.

I looked up to meet my father's expectant eyes; awaiting an answer of his approval. I, on the other hand, could not provide him with one. So I just 'winged it', as I used to say.

"Father, is it possible to persuade or even brainwash the rebels into stopping their attacks?" I questioned. I knew I was a killer and a ruthless sadistic too, but this little voice was getting stronger and louder and more coaxing.

"No. If we do that, Son, then new problems will erupt, newer and more dangerous groups of outlaws will emerge. We can not allow this to happen."

"But Father, what do you propose we do?"

"My son, I propose we send in a spy, to spy on them, gain their trust."

I wasn't liking this. No not at all. But I had to go along. This was the king. This was a powerful man who could instantly decide my fate. And unfortunately, at the moment, he was.

Hiding my anxiety with ease, another part of his training, I went on with our conversion.

Then a thought hit me, he will not choose me. He could choose other ghosts! He could choose Skulker, Medusa, even broken Ember! But he doesn't not need me there. He needs me here, but still curious to find out who this 'mole' might be, I asked the burn question.

"What an ingenious idea, Father. But who will this mole be?" I inquired.

"Oh my Son, this mole will be you."

Saying I was shocked was an understatement. I was beyond astonished and honored and angry he choose me to be his mole. I had just spent an entire 'pep talk' on saying I would not go to Amity to find these rebels. What do I do? What do I do?! I went into a daze, Father did not realize this until the last possible moment of explain instructions.

He shoved a thin packet of paper into my hands, I looked down and saw the most dreaded words I could think of.

'You will go in as 'Danny Fenton''

I did not have time to question his sanity of me being his spy before he ordered me to put my helmet back on. He called a maid over to him and asked her to get him some human commoner upon my white head, he explained the plan in more detail. I briefly picked up snippets of our conversation, mostly Father telling me what to do.

"You…human….infiltrat….tomorrow…dawn..."

"But…..humans?...Kill…?

"...yes….kill….anything….protect…..future…."

He and I stopped talking when the maid came back. When she came closer, I saw that she was holding a tan shirt, briefs and a small pouch with a little bit of food, and small black dagger.

I briefly wondered why she was holding commoner clothes.

Father immediately took the cloth and practically shoved them into my arms. After a few more words being exchanged, he sent me away to get ready for my missions tomorrow.

I walked back to my chambers in a daze. I walked back through my dark wood doors and to my bed and took of my helmet, then gently putting it down upon it. Then I went straight to the mirror. I was wearing my old HAZMAT suit under my various armour pieces here are there. Attached to the top of my shoulders, was a small green cape that went to my mid back in a triangular shape. It was also ripped along the edges and in assorted amount of places.

I then went to see what my human form looked like.

I started to search for something I had not wanted to looked at until now. I saw it, next to my core, there snuggled next to it, was a small piece of black fire flickering in all its might. My _humanity_. I reached out for it, my hand caressing it slightly. Then I grabbed it. I opened my eyes to see a pure white halo stretching up and down.

And in a few moments. Prince Phantom was no longer standing in the mirror with his black tipped white hair and neon eyes. In his place was a lean boy by the age of eighteen. His name was Danny Fenton.

And he was supposed to be dead.

Looking in the mirror, he saw his black hair tipped with white and two innocent ice blue eyes looking staring back. Like they did not belong to a murderer. Not caring about sparing his clothes a glance, he went to go put on his new 'commoner clothes'.

After a few moments, the young adult came back to the mirror, he saw he was wearing a long sleeved tan V-neck. His pants where dark brown breaches going below his knees. He had no shoes but that didn't bother him in the slightest. Finally, nearing his waist, he had a small black pouch with his newly acquired dagger in the strap. _This is a good look for me_ said the little voice. Damn it.

Then it hit the prince like a boulder on a hill.

He was going to Amity. 'He' was _me, _and I was going to be in Amity. I was going to be spending much of my time in my human form.

And for some reason, that little voice cheered, and his cheering influenced me to be excited for the coming events, specifically, meeting the pretty face under the bloodcurdling mask of Chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>I got to my goal. 13 pages :D (My goals actually 10 pages!)<strong>

**Soooooo happppppy!**

**So yeah. This is kinda something I've been wanting to do for a while now. I don't have a cover for it yet, I have asked CartoonFreakshow to make me one for this story, but I highly doubt she will (But if she does, Yaaaaaaaaay!)**

**Sooo apparently, I have a new guy friend who has a set of balls on him. :3 When that event comes on Saturday, He's going to come up to me and ask me to dance with him :3.**

**Trouble: Haven't I danced with you enough? Why do you need a petty human from Emil (the human plane) to give you this satisfaction?**

**Exper: I don't know. Hormones? Plus YOU never dance with me! Its mostly Ghostie.**

**Trouble: Ghostie! He doesn't even know how to dance. **

**Exper: Angelica taught him.**

**Trouble: Stupid angel from Titania (Angel plane). Always does what I don't want.**

**Angelica: Says the spoiled prince from Dominion (Demon plane).**

**Ooooook. Before those two get into a fist fight -fighting and punched starts in the background- -sigh- Ghostie? Can you get those two to behave while I do the outtro? Thank you!**

**Ok so thank you for reading my story. By next week or the week after, there will most likely be another 'Dream-Catcher' chapter and I will be starting this story AND hopefully, I'll get around to 'The Love Game' and 'My Bestest Friend'.**

**And to those who have asked me to continue 'The Girl who Cried Wolf', don't worry, I'm getting that too. **

**So thank you for reading! Que the flying pigs!**

**-Pigs fall/fly-**

**-Expergiscimini **


	2. Eyes like Gems

**Story: The Rebel Prince**

**Chapter 2: Eyes like Gems**

**Heyo! I started this the day I upload the first chapter xD Yay!**

**So. On Tuesday (1/13/15), I got my slap in the face from God. :P I've had a friend and she was really nice to people, everyone but me. I was the 'runt' and she finally said to me that I WAS the runt. She said to me that I was dumb and that I should die.**

**Last night was my bat mitzvah! Whooo! I also got a boyfriend. AGAIN.**

**But its flipping awesome :3**

**I lied...I broke up with him 6 days later… xD**

**But I still love him… :/ Stupid love.**

**-Trouble, Angelica and Ghostie facepalm-**

**Also! Right now, I'm in school doing this during our free period :3**

_;Heeeeeellllo; _= The Voice talking

'_Pitiful fly' _= Danny Talking to the Voice

Meeeeeep = Normal talking

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1: Sealing his Fate**

* * *

><p>Ember found me in my usual spot.<p>

Sitting in the window frame in my darkroom, thinking ill of the man I called a father, a hero, my king.

A few hours ago, my father decided I needed to visit the place I was born, the place I once called home until I found there were dirty scoundrels and bastards living there.

I was to be his spy. I was in my human form, in the rags that I was to wear until I was found and accepted by the Insurgents, being _if _they accepted me and called me their own.

Ember came in, not knowing I was high above on in the darks of my roof, on the sill I was always. I watched as she came in, looking around, then started to do her labor. I watched as she swept and cleaned and made my bed. I watched as she made her smooth movements on my hard floor with her petite and crippled body.

After a few moments of watching her, I decided to alight that spark in her eyes once more before I left on my epic quest. I silently changed into my counterpart and in the shadows I called her name.

Ember stopped what she was doing abruptly and looked up, terror apparent in her celeste skin. I could see she was caught off guard. Unlike the other times I saw her, her eyes dull and her face to match, her eyes were full of light this time. Fear flashed on my face, but I covered it under the mask I had worn for years now.

I went on, asking her how she was and what she was doing, ignoring the light in her spring green eyes. She finally spoke her own questions fluttering around in her own mind.

"Your highness, I heard you were going to the human plane. Is this true?"

She was nervous; but there was something else, something behind her fear of me going. I couldn't place it. But I saw it.

"The rumors are true. Please keep this between you and me, I wouldn't want anyone to find out. Especially if you told Father I told you, hm?" I answered, I was unsure if I made the correct decision, choosing to tell her the plans of the future for me. But I knew that she kept my secrets. Because she knew if she told mine, I would tell hers.

"Excuse me, Ember. But I unfortunately must ask you to leave my quarters." I asked. She nodded. She left threw the great doors leaving, but with a last glance, I saw she was contempt. And a content servant was a good one.

* * *

><p>"Father? Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked. My heart beating a mile per minute.<p>

"Yes. For the last time you ungrateful child, I am perfectly sure you can fulfill this mission," he insisted sternly, begging me to question his capability of leading our world. I knew I should not have said anything. Father hates humans. And right at this moment, I was Danny Prynz. The human form of Danny Phantom, prince of the Ghost Zone.

But Father loved me more. Right?

Leaving that question for another place and time to discuss with him, I went on with my own business of waiting for Father to drop me off in the Human Plane. The Voice suddenly decided to pop in and have an arguement with me about the very thing I wished to discuss at another moment in time.

_He doesn't love you. You're just a pawn in his grand chess game!_ The voice screamed, begging to be heard, to be understood.

'_No I'm not! You're just a voice! A voice! He does love me. He wou-_' I was cut off from my rant as Father finally said something to me.

"Phantom. It is time to go," he said. I tried to take no notice in his uncaring voice, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness.

I could hear the Voice, chuckling and smirking in the back of my mind. I shooed it away like a pitiful fly.

Suddenly, Father stood from his throne that he had been sitting upon. He outstretched his hand and in front of me, a swirling green vortex crackled to life. I knew what this meant. Time to go.

Before stepping through the portal, I looked back at my king's face. Hard, cold and callous.

When he caught me looking at him, it was as if my sapphire eyes threw a switch in his head.

He suddenly broke into a small smile. His eyes shining with pride.

"Be careful, my son," his voice pleaded, oozing with hollow worry and concern.

I gave him my best look of courage and love; thinking he was just stony about the situation. Thank Clockwork I had mastered both lying and concealing emotions. Especially when that pesky Voice decides to have a spat with me.

"I will be fine, Father. No need to fret, " I promised, and then walked through the gateway without sparing another glance. But before going in, I heard a low chuckle: "Oh, I won't be the one fretting when you see what the mortals have been doing."

(THE LINE OF AWESOMENESS!)

"Oof!" I grunted as I was tossed upon the soil in an abrupt way. Sprawled across the gravel in a very un-princely way.

I heard the Voice snicker at my position. '_Shut up' _I thought to the Voice.

_Come on! Look at you! Your back on Earth! Back in Amity for that matter! You should be happy._

I thought about its words. Then I mentally kicked myself for actually heeding the sylph residing in the back of my mind; haunting my thoughts and judging my actions.

I started to get up from my awkward positions. When I got up and was on my own steady ground, I heard a shout.

"Get on the ground!"

'_Really? I just got up, now I have to get back down?' _I thought, my face devoid of emotion as I was forced to my knees, my hands in the air without a second thought.

Had to make it convincing.

Two boys around my age came up to me. One looked to be my age, the other seemed to be more mature, so I guessed he was two years my senior.

The younger one had wavy blond hair and stormy greyish-blue eyes. His had a good build, but it was quite a bit smaller than the older one's, whom I guess was his brother. The elder brother had the same mellow yellow hair, but it was much waiver. His eyes were much bluer with a bit of purple that could be barely seen. His eyes were much rounder than his brother's but then they were much colder too.

Like he had seen too much death in his life.

Laughable.

"You're coming with us, Foreigner," said the older brother. Pariah's crown, his voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yeah!" Agreed the younger one shakily, his voice much more bearable.

I chuckled inwardly, they were going to take me right to my destination.

The boys dragged me along, either ignoring or not noticing my uncomfort. So much for 'royalty'.

It was around the time that we had entered the woods at the edge of Old Amity, that part of town used to be 'Amity', then Pariah came and took over, with me at his side. We _demolished _Amity. Where we stand now, hundreds died, when the onslaught stopped, they were under our control, the first of our new territory in the human world.

Now noticing the boys' attire, I understood why they were so harsh to me. They were both wearing black gas masks with goggles strapped to their heads. Their bodies were covered in a sleek midnight armour.

Along the arms, legs and some of the torso, were some sort of pockets and pouches. You could barely make out the shapes in the black pockets scattered around on their suits of armour.

I suddenly saw something peculiar.

I saw a purple button on their right shoulder. I wondered what it did.

"Okay, we're going to bring you to Chaos and see what she decides to do with you," said the elder. Suddenly a black cloth slipped over my eyes, obscuring my vision of our destination.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, irritated that I couldn't see my surroundings.

"Yes."

"But why? Couldn't you just show me? Or at least you could just knock me out? I'd rather be unconscious on my way to see the infamous Insurgent's leader."

"Keep yapping and I just might."

I didn't make a comeback. I very much could, but I decided it was fruitless to waste anymore energy on this brute. Though I wasn't very surprised that the younger brother didn't butt his nose into the little conflict between his older brother and I.

"Dash, what are we going to do with im' when we give him to Chaos?" Asked the younger brother after a few minutes of traveling.

"I don't know, Jesse. Wanna go out to The Governor of Mexico? I hear they have some new ale and cocktails?" Said the older brother, Dash. **(A/N:** **To those who have never hear of a tavern called 'The Governor of Mexico', please don't give me shit about it. Its a joke between my father and I and I couldn't think up a tavern name. If you found the tavern name funny, good. That was the objective. Thank you.)**

"I don't know. We could. But Kwan might want us to wait for him, don't cha' think?"

"Yea. Probably. You want to wait for Macy? She said she might be done with her shift by now. We could grab her along too?"

"Sure. Why not. Another night, drinking away our sorry asses. Couldn't think of a better way to spend a night."

That earned a hearty laugh from the soldiers and a chuckle from me. I had noticed by now that the ground had turned into cobble roads where the dirt and gravel had been a few minutes ago.

"Okay, Maggot. We're here, so you'd better behave or else," said Jesse, who apparently could sound like a soldier.

"Or else what," I answered. "You gonna get me wasted?"

"Let's just say that the boss hates having trespassers in less than peak health. But with that mouth of your's, she might not get what she wants this time around."

I feigned fear. Trying to mock the look so many of these soldiers that I had faced down, looking right each one of their eyes. Each holding more and more fear with every moment.

I think I pulled it off quite nicely.

We walked until we stopped. I heard a door open, suddenly, I was shoved onto cold hard rock. Suddenly, hands were around my limbs, dragging me to a chair and then binding them with ropes and chains.

'Paranoid much?' I thought silently, thinking of my chances of an escape. My odds weren't very comforting.

I suddenly heard footsteps, then a door open. Someone had walked into the room, hard combat boots hitting the ground, thunder rolling with each step.

Then a female voice spoke.

"Who are you?"

I decided to comply. I needed to get these people to trust me. For Father. For the empire. I recited the name I had been given.

"My name is Danny Prynz."

I heard some scribbles and then she spoke again.

"Where are you from?"

"I've been trapped in the Ghost Zone in the Ghost King's dungeon for about 3 years."

I tried to locate her voice. She was either in front of me and had a helmet on or she was in a room outside of the one I was currently in, projecting her voice over a speaker.

"How did you escape?"

I retold the mock escape story that I had come up with on the way hear, going deep in detail and describing some things in more delph and other times saying that I could not recall the event.

She asked me a few more questions. I tried to answer as best I could. Father had always said I was a master at conversation. If I passed this challenge in my mission, then I would finally believe those compliments.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to make this offer once and only once."

I nodded, preparing for the worst possible answer, but at the same time, preparing for the best possible answer.

"I think you might be worthy for a spot in our elite squad of insurgents. So, would you like to be an Insurgent? You'll go through the challenges and training over the next few weeks and if you succeed and don't die, you'll be one of us. This offer will not be offered at any other period of time in the foreseeable future. I'll leave you for a few minutes to go over your options." Her shoes beat against the ground as she walked away, only pausing when an object when 'swoosh' then continued on her journey, wherever that maybe.

It wasn't even a minute since she left before the black cloth that had been covering my eyes had been ripped off my face, leaving me exposed to the light and the suspicious stares of the soldiers surrounding my person.

Well they were technically stare at me _through_ the glass of the room.

I looked around. I remember the feeling of being smashed into something then tied to it. When I turned around, I saw I was sitting on a metal chair, human hands tied to the back-rest of the chair, in between the wooden bars.

I picked my head up, my ebony hair swishing over my eyes on the process. Another reasons I hated my human form: my hair was black. So I couldn't look through it as easily and it wasn't as silky as Phantom's hair.

I looked around at the square bleak room. There was a large glass window surround the whole room, only pausing in its journey to make room for a steel (green-tinted) door with an extraordinary amount of locks under and above its knob.

I looked down at my clothes. Still the beggars clothes I came to Earth in.

I then directed my attention to the people on the other side of the window. The people were mostly men and woman in the strange armour with the purple buttons on their shoulders. Some had helmets and hoods on, concealing their identity from me.

I noticed how they were standing.

They were _anxious_. Impatient to know if this wanderer will take their offer into consideration and perhaps, accept the invitation to be one of their own.

I, of course, already had a decision. I spoke my answer to the awaiting crowd.

The crowd had mixed feelings. Some brightened at my words, others kept up their masks devoid of emotion.

Suddenly, there was movement in the few people that were watching me. Their helmet was different than the rest of the others. I could not see the face of the mask, but there was a hood covering some of the dark metal. I noticed there were purple ripples and swirls on this soldier's armour, while the others had navy, maroon, red and in some cases yellow. Many just had their black suits. But no others had violet as their secondary color.

I watched as this peculiar being disappeared behind the metal door, then walked into the small room with me after another 'swoosh' from the sliding door, then another signalling its closing.

The soldier walked up to me, hands behind their back. The same voice I heard from the beginning sounded.

"Before you join our forces, I need you to sign this," it-she said as she placed a paper in front of me. It was accompanied by a pen.

"I don't sign anything without my lawyer's consent," I joked as I looked at the piece of paper, making no move to pick up the writing utensil.

The soldier chuckled at my attempt at getting of signing the damn paper.

"Well if thats how you want to play," quicker than I thought humanly possible, she was behind me, pistol to my head. "Now, I'd hate to have an innocent blood on my hands, so you can quite the jokes or we'll have a problem, buddy."

"_Hah! Innocent blood."_

_;You'd better sign that shit, worm-ass. Or you're gonna have your brains painted on the walls.;_

For once, the Voice and I agreed. I'd rather not fail Father, but signing the sheet was not on my To-Do List. Oh well, I can always make an edit here and there.

I slowly picked up the pen, afraid my next movement would be my last. I read a little at the top.

'_I, _ solemnly swear to protect my fellow Insurgents if I see them in trouble. I promise to kill all ghosts who deserve justice, an example would be Pariah Dark, Danny Phantom (_I inwardly chuckled at that_), The Fright Knight, Prince Aragon et cetera. I promise on my li-_'

I stopped reading. It was so dumb, I should kill the person who decided to make this their 'Oath Sheet'.

I looked up once I finished. I made a big deal to try and sit on my left hand, that was the one I was using 'crossies' on.

The soldier looked at me once she was done reading the paper. I finally got a good look at her mask, since she was now in front of me since I had finished signing the damn paper.

Her mask was a skull. I felt cold sweat leak onto my chest. I hadn't realized I was sweating until now. But now I knew why.

This was Chaos.

Chaos was my interrogator.

I was in the presence of the person who could end my life with a nod of her head or snap of her fingers.

The leader of the insurgents suddenly lifted her hands to her head. She took the hood off and out flowed ebony hair as dark as the night sky. After putting the hood down, she carefully took off the helmet to reveal the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

They were like amethysts. Hell's kingdom, they could be considered their own gemstone.

"Hello Danny. My name is Sam, or formally know as Chaos. I'm the leader of the Insurgents. And I welcome you to the team."

Then is hit me.

_The girl._

The last night I saw Tucker, right before I went with Pariah, there was a girl.

I couldn't dwell on the matter a second longer because Sam suddenly grabbed my hand and lead me to some unknown place.

"Since you're part of my elite forces, you'll be staying in your own room."

I nodded absent-mindedly.

She kept dragging me down the hallway to a room, then she stopped in front of a door. She opened it for me without another word. I was too caught up in my own head to look at the room or even hear her say good-night to me.

I just went to the bed, not realizing I was alone or the large oak door closing on me, making a deepened squeaking sound as it closed.

'_It couldn't really be her' _I thought. I put the two girls together. Gemstones eyes. Black as night hair. Round face. Almond eyes.

They all matched. The only difference is that this girl was older than the other. More mature.

I looked to the ceiling. Wishing to be home. Home in the Ghost Zone. Home to where Father is.

But I was here because of Father. I was so disoriented inside I didn't know whether to be angry with the king of ghosts or happy because he choose me to be his spy in the human plane.

It was all so confusing.

I barely noticed my eyes closing or the fact that I was falling onto the warm bed I was standing in front of. And before I knew it, I was asleep. Purple gemstones filling my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnd Scene.<strong>

**Hey guys! Lookie! I'm not dead. :D Sorry about the chapter. :/ Not my best work. THERE WILL BE FUTURE BETTER CHAPTERS!1 ME PROMISE!**

**But I did this at night. And I'm tired... :/**

**I'm tired cause I'm doing this at night though…. :/ Soo its 11:20pm here. I got to do this over a series of weeks.**

**Oh! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! This is my all time favorite holiday :D Don't know why.**

**Ok. So a few weeks ago (like 2) I started doing a sticky note thing in my school. Just a little thing. For Valentine's Day, I decided to make a bunch of stickies and place them on lockers. The response I got was incredible! I ask people who they think it is. Its funny because the people who really know me, think its me, but then they say 'Naaah' because its not my handwriting. **

**Little secret, I can tweak my handwriting. Same way with writing. But its very funny to screw with people's heads :D**

**Sorry for the late update. Hope this 11 page one of TRP makes you feel any better. I ****might ****put Dream-Catcher on Hiatus for a while. I have no clue where the story is going…. If you guys got any ideas, put them in the comments below. Love to hear them.**

**Till next time.**

**-Pigs start falling-**

**Oh… well then.**


End file.
